


Koozies and Testing

by WesternSkyNaida



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Powered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early from a sleep cycle Lalna decides to put an idea into motion - much to Rythian’s dismay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koozies and Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997997) by [MindfulWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath). 



Rythian sat in the kitchen, picking at some eggs that he had made for himself not too long ago. His eyes were down, flipping through the newspaper next to him. His eyes barely reading the words on the page before giving up and flipping to the next. His lack of concentration only interrupted by Lalna bustling into the kitchen, two thick bundles of paper in their arms. They wore their usual lavender shirt but had their lab coat on, telling him they were working on something.

“Good morning Rythian.” They spoke quickly, their goggle-eyes a light blue. They moved to the far side of the table, out of reach of Rythian, setting down the pamphlets and steadily looking at the front page.

Rythian, mid-motion to remove the respirator to put a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, smiled making the scarring around his lips crinkle. “G'morning Lalna. Have a good uh…sleep cycle?”

“Yes.” Lalna said bubbly. They didn’t move from looking at their pamphlets, their eyes turning to blue as they changed the page. “I ended it early as I had an idea last night.”

“Oh?” Rythian put the respirator back to his mouth, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Must have been some idea if you woke yourself up early.”

“Yes.” Lalna finally broke their gaze from the first pamphlet, one hand still on the page they were planning to turn. They pulled out what looked like the new television remote that Nano had brought home the other night - the remote that she had made sure to tell Rythian to be extra careful with. The device was wrapped in what looked like a Koozie. Rythian blinked at it as Lalna pushed it across the table. “This.”

“The remote?” Rythian blinked again, his eyes scrunching in confusion. He slowly lowered the respirator, taking another few bites from his eggs. He glanced between the remote and the now brightly green eyed Lalna curiously. “What…does the remote have to do with…” He motioned to the pamphlets, putting another spoonful into his mouth.

“Because I want to hold your hand.” Lalna said determined. Their eyes slowly shifting to the light pink. “I…I think I have an idea but I-I-I want to test it.”

Rythian blinked, forgetting the eggs as he put the respirator back on again. “Lalna, we’ve been through this…it’s dangerous and I don’t want to -.”

“But _I_ want to!” Lalna whined. Their eyes flashing purple before lowering their head and their volume had lowered. “I want to…”

Rythian put his hands up, eyes wide. “O-Okay. Okay look we can try but Nano’s going to murder me if I kill another remo-.”

“I’ve already thought of that and this is a copy I found in her dresser.” Lalna said, their eyes now a mustard yellow.

“Nano’s…dress-.” Rythian shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Okay…she’s definitely not going to murder me _more_ for it being from her dresser. Lalna why…why a Koozie?”

“Because many Koozies, like this one, are made of good insulating materials like leather, neoprene, polyester, vinyl - among other materials. And as such with being able to insulate temperature and determining what materials can insulate electricity we can determine what form of Koozie we can use for you to be able to hold my hand.” Lalna said proudly.

Rythian’s eyes had glazed over slightly at the running on of words he couldn’t completely process, especially with the speed in which they were said. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples again. “I…so…you’re testing…materials to see what I can hold…safely?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m doing.” Lalna nudged the remote closer to him. “This is the leather style of the Koozies. I have removed the plastic coating underneath the fabric to show a better reaction of how your voltage would react with my body.”

Rythian’s eyes widened again and he shook his head. “Lalna I can’t just…I don’t like this idea. I don’t want to…h-hurt you by doing this.”

Lalna’s eyes went purple with disappointment. When they spoke it was quiet. “But if we don’t try we don’t know…p-please?”

Rythian’s heart twisted and he took hold of the remote, making sure to only touch where the leather Koozie had a spot. There was a loud sizzling and a pop and Rythian quickly dropped it as sparks flew from the leather. Lalna’s eyes shifted to blue before grabbing a metal clock and placing it on the table. It was wrapped in a bright blue Koozie. Rythian sighed, readying to speak.

“Polyester.” Lalna said simply, pushing it towards him.

Rythian sighed, reaching for the item. His fingers barely grazing the fabric before he felt the jolt of the electricity jump to the clock. The clock hands spun before drooping, smoke rising from the back. “Lalna look we can’t just -.”

A soft thud on the table made Rythian jump. Now sat a Walkman that Lalna had wrapped in a tightly bound pink Koozie. Lalna nodded at it. “Neoprene.”

And so they went, Lalna getting up to get more items and Koozies when they were needed. Smoldering electrical devices we tossed into a pile in the corner of the kitchen. After many hours - something Rythian wasn’t sure was possible to take this long with this - Lalna put the last item on the table.

Rythian flexed his fingers, shaking them before looking to Lalna. “Lalna…I don’t know how many more of this I can do. My hand is beginning to go numb.”

Lalna looked at the power drill wrapped in a green Koozie that they had told Rythian was wrapped in a type of foam - the second time Rythian has asked due to the long word that sounded like gibberish. Their eyes shifted between blue, green and finally purple before slowly nodding. “Right…I understand.” They put their hands together, tapping their thumbs before looking to the man across from them with dark pink eyes. “Perhaps we can try again tomorrow?”

“M-Maybe…Lalna look I don’t think this working. I mean just look at the -.” He had moved his hand to do a sweeping motion toward the pile of electronics on the floor. His hand brushed the drill. Both he and Lalna stared at it waiting for the pop that told them it was overloaded. Rythian blinked at the drill, hand still just past where it was sitting.

“Rythian?” Lalna’s voice was quiet, eyes shifting to a green.

“That’s not possible.” Rythian whispered. His hand shook as he moved it back towards the drill, touching the fabric with a finger. When there wasn’t a pop for a second time, his eyes widened. “That’s not possible!”

Lalna released a loud squeal that Rythian recognized as Zoey’s from when they had first met. Their feet tapping the floor quickly and they gripped the table tight with their hands. “It worked it worked it worked!”

Rythian shook his head, looking to Lalna, putting his hands up again. “Lalna listen to me. This is a drill. It’s not the same thing as -.”

“It wo-o-orked!” Lalna seemed to shake as they excitedly bounced in the chair.

“Lalna!” Rythian shouted, making them stop. “Lalna look I know you’re excited but -.”

“What are you two doing in -?” Nano’s voice interrupted the two of them, both of them turned to look at her. Her eyes wide, looking between them and the pile of dead electronics in the corner. She dropped the bag of groceries she had been carrying. “What are you two _doing_?”

“I’m testing something.” Lalna said with a peppiness in their voice that was reflected by their eyes. “A lot of somethings but I believe we’ve found a -.”

“With our tools?” Nano’s voice asked with a shrill running to the pile. “My Walkman? Lalna you fried our toaster!”

“Technically Rythian fried them.” Lalna interrupted before she could continue.

“H-Hey! I was trying to make them stop!” Rythian motioned towards Lalna, his eyes wide. “I swear I didn’t want to do it but they kept giving me those puppy dog eyes and -.”

“Rythian Lalna physically can’t _give_ the puppy dog eyes.” Nano snapped at him. Rythian’s cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Now will you stop frying my things and actually help me with the - my remote!”

Rythian pointed at Lalna. “Their idea!”

“Yes it was my idea.” Lalna said sitting up straighter, their eyes yellow in a smug proudness. Nano looked over her shoulder to glare making their eyes fall to blue. “We might have found a way for me to touch Rythian.”

“Oh _really_ now.” Nano stood up, putting a hand on her hip. “And how do you expect to do that?”

“By covering me in Koozies.” Their eyes went back to the yellow.

Rythian and Nano both looked to him. “What?” The girl said squeaking. “No, Lalna we can’t just cover you in Koozies.”

“Exactly. That’s just…impractical. Impractical right?” Rythian looked to Nano who nodded. “Impractical Lalna.”

“Impractical but the probability is quite high if it works on the power drill it may work on me!”

Nano waved her hands before shaking her head. “Rythian, just…just sit there and don’t touch anything. Lalna.” They tilted their head. “Just - we’ll talk about this later. Help me clean up this mess.”

“But Nano -.” Lalna began whining. Nano held up a finger making their eyes snap to a blue. They slumped their shoulders, nodding. “I will help you clean up.”

“Thank you. And make sure to keep a list of all the items we have to replace.” She paused. Spinning on Lalna. “You didn’t make him test this on any of our expensive equipment did you? Do you have any idea how much I’m going to be murdered if -.”

“The expensive equipment was not harmed. I made sure to only take items that were not…practical for use in current times.” Lalna said softly picking up the clock and remote.

“Like my Walkman? You could have just…” She held the dead music player in her hand and sighed. “You couldn’t have waited until I got home from shopping?”

“No, I was excited and felt necessary to take action rather than postpone for further overwhelming of my processors.” Lalna told her. Rythian shrunk in the chair, only just noticing that the eggs he had left had gone cold. He poked it with his plastic spoon before snorting at what he had heard Lalna say in response to Nano’s unheard question. “I used google and was able to find Koozies of the correct fabrics for each of the tests.”

“I’m not letting you cover yourself in Koozies.” Lalna gave a whine as Nano shook her head. “No. Now come on. Grab the power tool, we’ll see if we can salvage any of - my _remote_? Lalna!”

“You never use it.”

“It was a backup in case Rythian fried the other new one!”

Rythian chuckled, feeling the sleep fading from him. His shoulders began to ache from the position he remembered he was in. He sighed, looking at his arguing roommates with a smile behind his respirator. The world around him melted to a sideways view of the living room as he finally woke from his nap. Lalna could be heard working in the kitchen.

“Good morning Rythian. Would you like some cookies?” There was a pause before they continued. “Perhaps eggs would be the more suitable choice with how early it is in the morning.”

Rythian couldn’t help but laugh, nodding as he sat up. “Either is fine Lalna. How about both?”

Lalna’s peeked his head out the door, tilting it to the side. “Are you sure they’ll both taste right together?”

“If you’re making them, I trust it will.”


End file.
